El Malo
by PeaceLoveMuzic
Summary: Phil Brooks got sent to prison for eight years in prison for possession of drugs. It was until he realized, someone slipped it in his jacket. Now, He's stuck in jail for a crime that wasn't his fault. That was five years ago and punk served those five. Three years later, Punk has a plan to get what belongs to him. That person is AJ *Summary Sucks, But Story Is Up! *
1. Sneak Peek !

Three More Years, Punk, Three More Years And I Leave Out Of This Fucking Place Called Prison. I'm Not Even Supposed To Be Here, But It's All That Because Of Chris Jericho Fault. He Was Supposed To Be My Friend, But He Showed His True Colors. He Should Be The One Here, Not Me! Three More Years & I Can Leave. Three More Years. Three More Years That I Could Find AJ. _AJ_. God, I Miss Her So Much. I Miss Her Even Though After What She Said To Me Five Years Ago.

_"Look Me In The Eyes, April. Tell Me That You Don't Love Me!" I Can't Believe What She's Saying. I See Her Beautiful Brown Eyes Looking Into My Green Eyes. I See Tears Falling From Her Eyes. I Hope She Doesn't Say What I Think She's Going To Say. " I ... I ... I Don't Love You. " _

* * *

** Author's Note : Okay . This Is Just A Sneak Peek Of My First FanFic One Shot That I May Published On Here. I'm Just Wondering If I Should Continue. It's AJxPunk Story. I Just Love Them & This OneShot Was Inspired, While I Was Listening To ' El Malo ' By Aventura. So Review & Tell Me What You Think. THIS IS NOT THE ONE-SHOT . It's Like A Sneak Peek. So, Umm Review If I Should Post The Rest Of The OneShot ! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Inspire By The Song ' El Malo' By Aventura. I Don't Own Anything That's Related To WWE Or The Song . **

* * *

**Punk's P.O.V**

_I, Phil Brooks , Never Of Thought Of Falling In Love. I'm Just Glad I Am. Everyone Tells Me I'm Whipped, But I Don't Care. I'm Happy With My Life & With The Person That I'm Currently Dating. My Geek Goddess, AJ . She Is Just A Young Spitfire That Sparks Up My Life. Here I Am Thinking About My Girlfriend, While I'm Laying On The Wall Waiting On Sheamus. _

_' Hey Champ! ' Sheamus Smiled When He Finally Arrived. _

_' You Ready To Go Mr. Head Over Heels In Love With A Lass Name AJ? Sheamus Smirked At Me & I Just Laugh . _

_" Hahaha, Sheamo . One Day, You're Going To Be In Love And I'm Gonna Call You Whipped! ' I Said Pushing Him On The Side. _

_" Yeah Like That Would Happen, Fella " He Laughed & This Time I Smirked._

_" Oh Yeah? Then Why You Always Get Nervous Around AJ's Best Friend, Kaitlyn ? " I Noticed Sheamus Stopped Laughing & Blushed A Little. _

_" We Just Friends , Punk . " I Just Laughed & Smirked . " If You Say So." _

**_10_****_ Minutes Later_**

_We Walk To Meet The Other Guys In The Gym. While We Turn, We Saw Chris Jericho. I Was About To Go Say Hey To Him, Until I See The Interaction He Was Doing With Some Random Guy. I See Him & The Guy Talking, Until I Hear The Guy Saying " Where's My Money, Jericho?"_

_" Here It Is, Mark." Mark Received Jericho's Money & I See Him Giving Chris A Small Plastic Bag. A Plastic Bag Fill With A Powder White Substance. I Hear Sheamus Gasped. I Guess We Both Were Thinking The Same Thing._

_" CHRIS! What The Fuck You Doing Man?" I Yelled At Him. He Turned & Was Shocked Seeing Me. Mark Left Quickly After He Saw Me Walking Towards Them. _

_"Umm, Hey Punk! How You Doing?" Chris Said Nervously. _

_" Don't Hey Punk Me ,Chris! What Were You Doing? You Doing Drugs, Now?" I Said Getting Up Into Chris Face. He Looked Nervous At First, But Then He Pushed Me._

_" DRUGS? Me, Doing Drugs? Really, Punk? Why In The World Would I Do That?! " Chris Said With Anger Flashing Through His Eyes._

_" Don't Lie To Me! Sheamus & I Saw You With That Mark Guy. " Next Thing I Know, Both Chris and I Were Fighting. I Could Hear Sheamus Yelling, "Stop Fellas! STOP!" I Hear Cops Sirens Coming Closer And Closer. Cops Came Out And Started To Pull Of Me & Jericho From Fighting. I Was Fucking Pissed Off That Jericho Was Doing Drugs. He Vowed That He Never Will Do It, After What It Caused To His Family. The Cops Were Doing A Search On Both Of Us. I Just Never Realized That My Life Was About To Change. _

_" Sir, You Are Under Arrest. You Have The Right To Remain Silent And Anything You Say Will Be Held Against You." I Hear The Cop Say._

_" Under Arrest? For What? I Didn't Do Anything!" I Said In Shock On Why I Was Being Arrested. _

_" You're Under Arrest For Possession Of Cocaine That Was Found On Your Jacket. " The Cop Replied. Cocaine? That Mother Fucker, Chris Jericho Put It On My Jacket When I Wasn't Looking. I Couldn't Believe It. I Don't Do Drugs. I'm Straight Edge, God Dammit!_

_" That's Not Mine. It's His! He Put It In My Pocket When I Wasn't Looking! Arrest Him! " I Keep Explaining The Cops That It Was Jericho's, But Of Course They Don't Believe. They Walk Me Onto The Squad Car Until I Hear My Princess Voice._

_" Phil! Phil! What Happened?" AJ Was Trying To Get Closer To Me, But Couldn't. The Cops Were Holding Her Back. I Could See Tears Falling From Her Face. Oh , How I Wish I Could Wipe Them Away. I See Sheamus Going Up To Her & Telling Her What Happened. I Was Still In The Car Waiting To Take Me. AJ Was Just Kept Yelling My Name And Saying I'm Innocent. At Least, Someone Believes Me. The Cops Get Into The Car And Starts To Drive Away. I Turned Around To See AJ Still Crying & Trying To Catch Up With The Car. _

That was five years ago. Five years ago that I got sentence to eight years in prison. I've been telling them that I have been framed. Framed by my so called friend, Chris Jericho. He should be the one here & I should be out there living my life.

Three more years, Punk, Three more years. I can finally leave out of this fucking place called prison. Three more years, Three more years, Three more years. Those words imprinted in my mind. Those years need to come on fast. I need to get what belongs to me. AJ will always be mine and nobody else. I'm still going after her. She knows she can't live without me. She needs me as much I need her. The last time I saw her was during visiting hours. And that was four years ago.

* * *

**Flash Back**

_"Mr. Brooks! Wake up! You have a visitor." I hear someone say, while rattling the stick on the bars. " Orton, You know you don't have to do that." I said glaring at the person who befriended me. _

_" You know I love annoying you. It's fun." Randy smirked. " Now get up. You have a visitor waiting for you. " He said before turning away to leave. _

_" Wait, Who is it?" I said getting up and splashing my face with water. _

_" The one that I could never understand how can she put up with you. Its April. " I see Randy going to the office to get the keys. _

_AJ Lee, My girlfriend. She usually writes to me, before she comes visit. This must be a way of her surprising me. It took us five minutes to go to the visitation room. When I got there, There she was looking amazing as always. She's wearing black skinny jeans, a white tank top that hugged her curves and a red blazer. I see her walking toward my spot and I could see her red all stars. This could can't go anywhere without her chucks. I smiled at AJ when she came to sit down._

_" Hey Phil." I hear her sweet voice say. " I just came to see how you been." I see her smiling sadly. Something's up with her. She's usually happy when she comes visit me._

_" I'm doing fine, AJ. Why you came to visit me? You usually write to me first. " I told her. I see her through the glass that's in between us. I really don't understand why they have to do my visits like this. It's unnecessary. I see her gripping the phone. She's biting her bottom lip. I could tell AJ's nervous. _

_" There's another reason why you're here, isn't there?" I asked her. AJ nodded and I could see tears trying to fall from her beautiful brown eyes._

_" Yeah. There's another reason. I .. I.. just can't do this anymore. " My heart was breaking at this point. Why do she mean she can't do this anymore? " This relationship is not gonna- "_

_" This relationship is not gonna what, AJ?" I interrupted AJ. " You can't do this anymore? What are you talking about? I love you and you love me. We can do this. " I said slamming my fist onto the table. I saw AJ nodding her head 'no'._

_" No, You're wrong. I can't do this anymore, Punk! You're here in jail for another something more years. I can't wait for you that long. And That's the reason for my visit. I'm not going to visit you anymore. " AJ said getting emotional._

_" You're fucking lying, AJ! I love you, you know that. We can-" _

_" You can't love me from here, Phil! You never had! You never loved me from here. Just forget about me, like you eventually will." AJ said in a crack in her voice. _

_"Look Me In The Eye, April. Tell Me That You Don't Love Me!" I snapped. I slapped my hand onto the glass that's between us. I Can't Believe What She's Saying. I See Her Beautiful Brown Eyes Looking Into My Green Eyes. I See Tears Falling From Her Eyes._

_" Look me in the eyes, April. Tell me you don't love me." I repeated again. This time, I feel like I'm about to break. I see her taking a breath. I Hope She Doesn't Say What I Think She's Going To Say. _

_" Phil, I .. I ... I don't love you. " I see her looking into my eyes, once again. _

_I just couldn't believe it. AJ got up and left without saying goodbye. I got up from my seat and banging the hands onto the glass. "AJ! AJ! AJ! AJ!" I kept screaming her name & banging my hands onto the glass. She never turned around. I felt three officers trying to pull me back. This isn't going to end. I will get her back. Somehow, I will get her back. _

* * *

**Author's Note: Cliffhanger ! Well, For Me Anyway. So What did you guys think? This Story Will Be Probably 2 Or 3 Chapters Long. I Don't Know , It Depends If I Write It Long Or Short. Hope You Guys Enjoy It ! **

**Reviews / Anoymous Reviews Are Welcome (: They Will Be Gladly Appreciated. Maybe 4 More Reviews For The Next One? **

** - Review, Favorite/Alert The Story If You Want More ! **


	3. Chapter 2 Part I

**AJ's P.O.V**

_Pika! Pika! Pika!_

" Stupid Alarm Clock." I woke up groggily not wanted to be awaken. I turned off my pikachu alarm clock and saw it was 8:00 A.M. Last night, I just couldn't go to sleep. I only slept about 5 hours. I've never had trouble sleeping until that certain day. The day I broke it off with Punk.

"_Punk ." _I whispered his name. I had no idea what was I thinking. It just felt that it needed to be done. The relationship wasn't going to last any longer anyway. Everybody telling me that it won't work out. That Punk needs a real women and not some kid. It needed to be done. I just miss him. I miss his touch. The way he kisses me. His scent. The way he talks, especially when someone is looking at me. It makes me feel safe and protected.

* * *

**Flash Back**

_It was a sunny day and I decided to text Punk. _

_' Hey Punkers! How's my Batman today? " I texted him. Three minutes later, I hear a beeping noise coming from my phone. _

_' Hey, Miss Lee. I'm just protecting the streets of Chicago, like I'm supposed too. What you have planned today? (: '' He replied. _

_" Well, I was wondering If you wanted to go out for a walk? " I texted back nervously. We've been dating for a year and he still gets me nervous. _

_" Of course. I'll meet you in an hour at your house. Love you ;) " He replied. I didn't even know I was holding my breath, until I hear myself sighing of relief. After I saw the message, I replied saying, _

_' I love you too . ' Without knowing that will be my last time saying it to him. _

* * *

_ **AN : Sorry It's Short ! School Got Me Working This Past Week . This Is Like Part One & It Continues On The Next Chapter . Probably , I May Update Every Friday Or Some Time The Weekend. It Just Depends On Work School Gives Me .**_

_**- THANK YOU For All Reviews, Favorites, Follows, & Alerts . It Means A Lot ! So , Review. **_


	4. Chapter 2 Part II

**Last Chapter** : "_Of course. I'll meet you in an hour at your house. Love you ;) "He replied. I didn't even know I was holding my breath, until I hear myself sighing of relief. After I saw the message, I replied saying,_

"_I love you too." Without knowing that will be my last time saying it to him._

* * *

_An hour later passed and I hear the bell ring. I look up in my tippy toes and saw Punk standing there. I opened the door and hugged him._

"_Whoa! Hey Shorty. "Punk said when he hugged me back. I see him wearing black jeans, muscle shirt, and his usual cubs hat. I feel myself looking at the tattoos Punk has. It always interests me whenever I see them._

"_Hello? Earth to AJ," I hear Punk say, while waving his hand in front of my face, "Eyes are up here, sweetie." He smirked._

_I laughed, "My bad, It's just your tattoos are interesting. Each one has a story behind it. '' I said smiling at him._

'_Well, That's me. I'm just interesting. Now, let's go Shorty."He said, while holding my hand._

_We went to the park and just walked around. We were just talking about random things, until I hear the bells of an Ice Cream truck. I was jumping up and down when I saw it coming near us._

"_Oh, Oh Punk! Can we have some ice cream? Please? "I asked him. He just looked at me, like I lost my marbles or something._

"_You're something else, AJ," He said chuckling and shaking his head, "C'mon. Let's get some ice cream." _

_Punk whistled to the truck to make him stop. When it turned to face us, we looked at the menu that was on the truck._

"_I'll have a chocolate mint ice cream." Punk said to the young teenager on the truck. "What do you want AJ?"_

"_Hmm," I was still wondering what I wanted "Let me get strawberry and chocolate." I said. Once the teenager was about to get my ice cream, I stopped him. _

"_No! Wait, I want vanilla and chocolate." I stood there still thinking about my choice. He was about to get my order, until I stopped him again._

"_No, wait. I want cookies and cream, instead."The guy gave me an irritated look. Oh well. At least, I know what I want. When I turned around, I see Punk looking at me weirdly, like he did before. I just gave him one of my 'crazy chick' smiles._

"_Here you go. That'll be $7.85." The teenager said. Punk paid him and we started to walk again. _

"_Wait. Didn't I order strawberry and chocolate?" I turned to Punk with a confused look on my face. _

"_No, AJ. You didn't." He said while laughing at me. "You're weird, AJ. That's what I love about you." We were walking and talking peacefully, until a group of guys pass at us. They were giving me looks and checking me out. Punk saw this, but both of us shrugged it off. Well, until one of the guys said something to me._

"_Girl, I would rather lick that ice cream around your tan body." He said looking at me with lustful eyes. Then the rest of the group started to say things too._

"_Yeah! Come with me and you'll never regret it."_

"_Why you are hanging out with this loser? Hang out with us and we'll show you a great time."_

"_You're too hot to be with him.'_

_They kept saying things to me, when Punk was looking like he wants to explode. They kept saying things, until one of them tried to touch me. That's when Punk just flipped out._

"_DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER! She doesn't deserve a douche bag like you." Punk had pushed near the park's bench. He looked like he was about to beat him to death. I could see his sparkling green eyes turning to dark green. _

"_Hey! Phillip, Stop." I said to him, while pulling away his hand from the other guy. He looked at me seriously when I said his full name. "He's not worth it. Just stop." He looked at the guy one more time and just pushed him into the bench._

"_I better not see or hear you ever talking like that to MY girlfriend." The guy just nervously nodded and the rest of their group was just quiet watching the interaction._

_Punk calmed down and we just kept walking home. We were in a comfortable silence, until I broke it up._

"_Thanks for doing that, Phil." I said to him looking in his eyes. He grabbed a hold of my hand and kissed it._

"_No problem." He said smiling at me. I just look at him, while we are walking. Thinking many things about, possibly, our future._

_" You know, Punk. You make me feel safe when you do that. You're always so protective of me and well, thanks for doing that. I appreciate that. " I said, while I got up to my tippy toes and kissed him passionately. _

_"That's what I'm supposed to do as your boyfriend." He said, " and never called me Phillip ever again. You know I hate that name." We laughed and went home._

* * *

**What do you guys think ? Sorry for the lack of update. You know how school is & my English teacher keeps giving us reports & stuff . I have to do all that stuff, cause that's my first period class. ANYWAY, Hope you enjoy it (: I will try to update fast as possible !_  
_**

**- It will be awesome, like the Miz, of you for reviewing! It will be appreciated c:  
**


End file.
